Somebody Catch My Breath, I'm a Goner
by Dare to be Something More
Summary: Caroline returns to District 4, but she does not come home. The Sequel to A Drop in the Ocean Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to the Hunger Games (Suzanne Collins) or The Vampire Diaries (L.J. Smith and The CW).
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome back." Echos through her head as she tries to get her barrings, Finnick's voice sounding so far away even though he is sitting right next to her.

Caroline failed, she promised to bring Stefan home, but she herself is coming home instead. There is nothing to come back to when she already made her peace.

She did make another promise that she intends to keep though. "I would like to speak with Marcel."

Finnick doesn't answer immediately, unsettled by the request. He takes her in, her unnaturally pale skin, the bags under her purple eyes, the bones that stick out from the weight loss during the games. Even her voice makes him worried, it is void of everything. But what gets to him is the way her light vanished, she lost every bit of light that blinded him and everyone else.

"Why?" Finnick breathes.

" _Please_." Caroline's voice cracks with the first hint of emotion since waking up.

Finnick stands up eager to help, even if he doesn't know how he's going to accomplish this, "Fine, but when your done I need to prepare you for the crowning of the victor."

Caroline nods her head, but he can see that she's not there. Finnick is hesitant to leave, not wanting to lose her, but he knows she's already gone. Finnick sends one parting glance before exiting the room.

He finds Lorenzo is casually leaning on the wall across the door, which would have surprised Finnick under normal circumstances, but he knows that Alaric is paying his respects to Stefan and Lorenzo is always there when he needs help. _  
_

"I need your help." Finnick says, knowing Lorenzo will help without butting his nose where it doesn't belong.

Lorenzo raises an eyebrow, silently letting him know he will help. Finnick sighs, "Caroline would like to speak to Marcel."

Lorenzo pushes off the wall and takes a deep breath before speaking, "Marcel is not in a good place right now."

Finnick nods, "I know, but she's gone and the Capitol needs her."

Finnick begins to realize the magnitude of what he is asking as Lorenzo exhales.

Lorenzo claps Finnick on the shoulder, "I'll try."

He's off before Finnick could even say 'Thank you'. He watches Lorenzo walk down the hall, until long after he's out of sight.

Finnick turns and grips the handle of the door, but he doesn't move it. His knuckles are white with the force of the grip, he doesn't know what to do. This is the first time he hasn't known what to do since the fateful day he became a tribute for District 4, after that is was kill or be killed and then teach the tributes after him the same process. He has had many tributes make it far, but never back home. This year he bet on Alaric's tribute winning, not even letting the thought of Caroline coming back go through his head. He didn't make peace with her death, but he respected her decision to bring Stefan home. He lets the handle go, not knowing what to do. He turns around, letting the wall support him as he counts the hours down until District 4 surrounds him; _47_ hours.

Finnick doesn't know how Lorenzo does it, but Marcel is walking down the corridor toward him. Finnick moves to greet him, back stiff from the time waiting, but he doesn't know what to say.

Marcel stops in front of him, arms crossed and face stoic as ever. Finnick wants to say something, but there are no words, instead he gestures toward Caroline's door. Marcel gives him a slight nod before opening the door, Finnick briefly sees Caroline's empty blue eyes focus on Marcel before the click of the door cuts him off.

The same click snaps Caroline out of her daze from seeing Marcel, the last time she saw him he was with Davina. Caroline swings her legs off the bed and folds her hands in her lap, ignoring the way the machines tug at her skin. Marcel takes three steps in before stopping to cross his arms, he remains standing. Caroline tilts her head to look at his face, if he weren't blinking periodically she would have thought he was a statue.

Caroline fiddles with her fingers for a moment, before gathering the courage to speak. "She loves, _loved_ " Caroline chokes on the word.

Marcel doesn't move a muscle as Caroline struggles to stay composed. "She knew this was going to crush you, that you would blame yourself. When we first started spending down time together she would always talk about how worried she was about you, she knew she wasn't going to make it. It was a fact, one she made peace with, but what she didn't make peace with was hurting you. You are, were, her everything. Her family." Caroline pauses, as if realizing that Davina will always be in past tense.

Caroline swallows the lump in her throat, the one that is bringing tears to her eyes, "She made me promise that you would know that she doesn't want you to blame yourself. You gave her the best chance at life, and then the best chance in the arena, you gave her so much. She wants to give you the peace of knowing she doesn't blame you, never will. Please don't blame yourself, it was never your fault." Caroline begs.

Marcel hangs his head, and sighs, "Thank you." he whispers before leaving.

Caroline watches him leave, the door stays closed for a moment before Finnick walks in. She can see the worry in his grey-blue eyes, even though he acts as if nothing happened.

"What did you do to him?" He asks softly.

Caroline shakes her head, her messy locks flutter around, "Lets get ready for the ceremony."

Finnick snaps back to the character the Capitol expects, one that is fake now that Caroline has spent time with him. He begins to list what she needs to do, and she absorbs the information quietly.

Time doesn't seem to pass as Caroline recites what Finnick says, his eyes reveal that it's not what he wants, but he doesn't say anything. She watches as he stands, briefly thinking about telling him to give up, but knowing he won't, no matter how much it will take out of him. She knows it will take all of him before he will see it's not worth it, but by then it will be to late. She keeps her mouth shut though, and watches him hover by the door.

He opens his mouth, but whatever was on the tip of his tongue he must have not deemed right. Caroline watches with dull blue eyes as he runs a hand down is tired face, "Try and get some sleep, the stylists will wake you when it's time."

Caroline doesn't move, and Finnick stares at her for a moment as if expecting something, he gets nothing. The door shuts firmly behind him.

"I'm sorry." Caroline whispers before laying down and closing her eyes, seeing nothing but the hell she just came back from.

He moves from the door as if it burned him, thinking of anything to do to take his mind off of how helpless he is, something Finnick Odair is not use to feeling. He begins to search for Lorenzo, thinking he can at least distract himself by asking him how he can repay him.

Finnick knocks on Lorenzo's door, convincing their Capitol representative he needed to talk to him about the games. Finnick stands there without a care in the world, his body appears relax to someone who doesn't know him, but his eyes reveal everything, they hold a hurricane of blues and greys full of doubt.

Lorenzo opens the door, a amber liquid in his hand. "Finnick?" He asks, taking in the man before him.

Finnick doesn't know what his eyes convey, but Lorenzo allows him in. Finnick sits on the edge of Lorenzo's bed as Lorenzo pours him a drink.

"I can't, I need to be sober for the ceremony." Finnick says as Lorenzo pushes the glass in his hand.

"You'll be sober by then." Lorenzo says, pulling up a chair.

Finnick glances down, looking at the amber swirling in the cup, it's bourbon from District 6, Lorenzo's favorite. Lorenzo has impeccable taste when it comes to alcohol, and this glass doesn't disappoint; he feels his mind relax as the liquid burns down his throat. "Enzo," Finnick pauses, not wanting to burden his friend.

Enzo sits on a chair, with his mind open, Finnick knows from experience that Enzo rarely judges, after all he's seen some of the worst human's have to offer.

"I don't know what to do. I was there when Alaric won his games, but I wasn't his mentor, and did not help him after his victory. Now it's on me, and I don't know what to do." Finnick admits, eyes closed in shame.

Enzo chuckles slightly, "Of course you don't, you push your guilt aside by coming to the games year after year and watching 23 tributes be slaughtered. Nobody else tortures them self like you."

"I see you here, year after year as well." Finnick retorts.

Enzo smirks, "I wasn't here when you were a tribute, and your first year as a mentor I was a tribute. Plus, somebody has to make sure you don't run yourself into the ground."

"How do you handle it?" Finnick asks.

Enzo drowns his drink before pouring another, "What I did in the arena chases away my other demons. Now I have to slay these demons."

Finnick has a feeling if here were anyone else he would think Enzo is joking, but after knowing Enzo for as long as he has, he knows Enzo is dead serious. "That doesn't seem healthy."

"I never said it was." Enzo answers.

Finnick finishes his glass and then asks, "How do I help her?"

"You don't." Enzo responds.

Finnick looks up from his glass and finds honesty in Enzo's deep brown eyes. Enzo leans forward, his body no longer appears relaxed in the chair, "She's the only one who can help herself."

Finnick nods, feeling the double meaning of that phrase.

"Plus, you're always one year ahead of me, I have yet to face this problem." Enzo adds.

"Thanks for the drink." Finnick says.

Enzo leans back in his chair, "Anytime. Now go shower, you look horrifying."

Finnick smiles before leaving, feeling better. Although Enzo didn't answer him, he feels better. They'll be back in District 4 in 39 hours, there he can ask the other victors for advice. For now, they just need to make it thought the crowing of the victor.

Finnick leans against the elevator as it brings him up two floors, thinking about what it would be like to bring Caroline back in a box. The amount of sadness hits him like a hurricane, surprising him with the amount of care he feels for Caroline. In their short time together, she somehow managed to carve a way into the small circle of people Finnick calls friends.

Instead of pushing the thought away to spare him the pain he continues with it, thinking about how Caroline wouldn't be facing the guilt and grief that come with the games. Before he could divulge anymore in the what if, the bell of the elevator ring, signalling he's on his floor.

He heads up to his room to get ready for the ceremony, but pauses by Stefan's door. The Capitol doesn't go through the rooms until after the victors go back to their districts. Finnick places his hand on the handle and opens the door, not really sure what he's looking for. The room is neat and void of anything personal, just like Finnick expected. He begins ruffling through the draws, looking for anything to offer comfort to Stefan's loved ones, but deep down he knows it's for Caroline. He finds a book wrapped in the Stefan's shirt from the day he was reaped.

Finnick sits on the edge of the bed and takes the book out, he hesitates before opening it, not wanting to intrude on a dead man's privacy. It's a journal, starting from the day Stefan was reaped and ending on the morning he entered the arena. Finnick is shocked to find the last pages hold letters for Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Alaric, Giuseppe, and himself. Finnick doesn't look over any of the other letters, out of respect, despite his curiosity. He gently rips out the letter addressed to him, not wanting to ruin the book or let the others know of it. Finnick neatly folds the letter, waiting to read it, and placing in it his jacket's pocket. Finnick folds the shirt over the book and takes it with him, sans the wrinkle on the bed and missing book, the room is exactly how Finnick found it.

Finnick places the book neatly in his suitcase, under some of his shirts. Finnick quickly changes into the outfit laid out for him to wear to the ceremony, pocketing the letter in fear of losing it. Finnick packs the rest of his meager belongings, leaving the suitcase by the door. 31 hours left, Finnick thinks, knowing they will board the train in about 11 hours, with a 20 hour train ride until the salty air of District 4 makes it's way into his lungs.

Finnick must say, Saffron out did herself this time. She managed to make Caroline look regal, mournful, broken, and beautiful, like a perfect Capitol tragedy. Caroline, though, doesn't follow his instructions. He wanted her to seem heartbroken, but still full of life. She does not shed a single tear, nor move aside from blinking. She is a statue, but she is broken, and lost. Her blue eyes are glassy, from the tears that have yet to fall. She did not follow his instructions, but he is impressed with how she's handling it; the Capitol will think she's changed, not into a monster, but a survivor and it may help her. Finnick glances at Alaric, he's standing shoulder to shoulder with him. Alaric is here physically, but not mentally if his red rimmed eyes and shallow breath have anything to say.

Finnick turns back to the ceremony, and holds back a shudder as President Snow kisses Caroline's cheek. He is almost glad Caroline is not as expressive as she was before the arena, otherwise she probably would have shivered with disgust, fear, or both.

The words and everything wash over him, paying them no mind after hearing them for as long as he can remember. The ceremony couldn't be over soon enough, and Finnick taps Alaric on the shoulder, bringing him back from his self loathing, before heading to meet up with Caroline before the party.

"Caroline." He whispers, and she stops.

She stops and waits, not looking for him though even though her back is to him. Finnick stops, he reaches out a hand to touch her shoulder so she would turn to him, but he thinks better of it and lets his arm fall to his side. "Caroline," He breaths, watching as she turns around.

"I'm sorry." She whispers, not making eye contact.

"What?" He asks, but then realizes she's apologizing for not following his instructions. "You were," greats not the right word, he leaves the sentence hanging.

Instead he says, "You have nothing to apologize about. I just want to talk to you about the party."

She nods, her blonde curls bouncing up and down, "I know. I need to mingle, be grateful for their undying admiration for my ability to kill children, and dance with whomever asks."

"And then we can go home." Finnick says.

Caroline's eyes are looking into his, but she is no longer looking at him. He realizes that her home is her family, and one of it's biggest pieces will never return home. Finnick sighs and pulls her out of her trance but gently touching her elbow, "Let's go."

Finnick lets her go once they are at the party, despite the need to keep her close and safe. Finnick watches as she grabs a plate of food and then begins to talk to people, she has the smallest smile on her face, it's fake, but so is everything about the Capitol.

She doesn't eat anything on her plate, just fiddles with it. But no one notices, and he's both relieved and infuriated. Relieved, no one needs to point out her weaknesses right now, but infuriated because she shouldn't be here being the President's new toy.

"If you stare any longer people are going to start talking." Finnick sighs, he would know that accent anywhere.

He turns to find Enzo leaning on the wall next to him with a drink in his hand. "Go mingle, you are Panem's biggest playboy after all."

Sometimes Finnick finds it hard taking the mask off, but right now he is having a hard time putting it on. "I'll keep an eye on her." Enzo says, Finnick nods in appreciation.

Finnick currently has a girl hanging off of him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, but he's having a difficult time paying attention when President Snow is standing close to Caroline. He doesn't know what he's saying, but he remembers all to well the subtle threats Snow left him six years ago.

Snow leaves Caroline standing alone in the middle of the room, and Finnick almost pulls away from the girl, from the girl Snow probably made a pretty penny off of. But Enzo sends him a look as he walks toward Caroline, and Finnick feels the girl tug on his arm. He turns to face her, a smirk easily slipping on his face as he takes the lead, and soon they are out of the room.

Caroline is standing in the middle of the room, gripping the glass in her hand with white knuckles. President Snow already took so much from her, and now he wants her freedom. He didn't say exactly what he wanted, but she has a bad feeling in her gut. Caroline turns around, blue eyes frantically searching for Finnick, he's nowhere to be seen. The panic begins to bubble, and her eyes find Alaric, drunk, talking to someone she doesn't know.

Then someone walks up behind her, "Can I have this dance?" The accent sounds like nothing she's heard before, and it makes her relax fractionally. She turns and finds Lorenzo St. John, of District 2, smirking at her while holding out a hand. She doesn't answer, and he gently takes her fingers off of the glass and placing it on a tray of an Avox that walks by, "Thanks mate." Enzo says before turning his attention back to her.

Caroline's blue eyes are alive with fear, the first emotion other than grief that has graced her face since she woke up earlier this morning. Enzo takes her left hand and places it on his right shoulder, he then gently lifts her right hand and rests it in his left while placing his right hand on her waist. He turns them so she can see Snow and the door, making her feel more at ease.

He leans forward and for a moment she thinks he's going to kiss her, but he whispers in her ear, "Thank you." He pulls back and she tears her eyes from Snow to look at his face.

He must see her confusion because he chuckles softly, "I don't know what you said to Marcel, but you took some of the burden off of his shoulders. He seems freer."

Caroline finds Marcel, talking to some Victors, and he doesn't seem any different than he did this morning.

Enzo's smile pulls her back to him, "You're just going to have to trust me gorgeous."

Caroline knows the song is going to end soon, but she doesn't want it to, she doesn't want to let go of him, in fear of drowning. Once the song ends Caroline holds on a little tighter, but Enzo expertly moves her so she has a hand in the crook of his elbow. "Just focus on the task at hand, and tomorrow you will be in District 4." Enzo says in a volume only she can hear, and then he passes her off to the game maker.

The rest of her night is spent dancing and thanking people for congratulating her on killing innocent children. She spends the whole night talking to different people, and dancing with them, all while avoiding President Snow. Thought she knows she is only avoiding him because he is letting her.

Finnick appears right before they are about to leave, Caroline nods at him while she leads a surprisingly coordinated Alaric out.

On their way back to the training center Caroline takes a few pictures with important people from the Capitol, and her mentors. Her smile feels more like a grimace, but she doubts the Capitol's fake residents will notice.

She lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding when the train shuts them out from the Capitol, leaving the only three residents of District 4 in the Capitol alone. The missing member of their groups is painful, so much so that Caroline doesn't find the breath she let go.

Caroline steadies herself before leaving, neither Finnick nor Alaric comment.

Caroline stops in front of a door, the door that housed Stefan for one night, his marking the last time he would see his home and the first time he would see the Capitol. She places her hand on the handle, willing herself to open the room that will hold no trace of Stefan, but needing something to cling to before she will be surrounded by a place that holds reminder of Stefan everywhere. Caroline closes her eyes and pushes the door open, when her beautifully mournful baby blues eyes open they find a room void of anything personal. Tears prick, and her eyes begin to water, she hasn't cried since opening her eyes after her unfortunate victory. She finds some comfort in knowing that Stefan was at peace in this room; she knows that Stefan's decision to come was the only peaceful choice he could have made with himself. With that knowledge she slips out of her three-inch heels and crawls under the covers; wrapping them around her in a cocoon of sorrow as she begins to cry her heart out. She knows Alaric and Finnick could hear it if they walk by; she knows they won't bother her though, they have been through this before after all.

Caroline awakes with a jolt, she doesn't remember falling asleep. She takes in her surroundings, she's in Stefan's room on the train. Her heart stops at the thought of Stefan, but now's not the time to grieve for her brother. Caroline sits up, yesterday's clothes are rumpled from her restless sleep. She swings her legs off the side of the bed, feeling weak in the bones from her broken soul.

The train has stopped, that must have woken her from her dreamless sleep. Her head snaps toward the door at the sound of a gentle knocking. Her blue eyes are wide with fear, she knows that once that door opens she will have to face District 4 without Stefan Salvatore.

Caroline takes a few hesitant barefoot steps toward the door, resting her hand on the handle. She takes a deep breath and rips the door open, like one might do with a bandage.

Finnick Odair stands on the other side of the door, his eyes are a steel gray and his bronze hair is neat, he is dressed casually in jeans and a nice shirt, but he is grim. "We're back sunshine." The nickname sounds hollow to her ears.

He is holding an outfit for her, something Saffron probably thought to put together for her arrival in District 4 as a victor. "Thank you." Caroline says, in a voice that sounds foreign to her own ears.

Finnick nods and hands her the clothes and says, "You have ten minutes."

Caroline nods in understanding before shutting the door. She quickly changes, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror before leaving. She looks like she did the day she left, with a few more scars, but essentially the same. Her eyes though, are missing the light they usually hold and her smile does not have the smile that usually graces her face. A piece of her died back in the arena, and now she is less than whole. She is coming home incomplete.

 **A/N I should probably give you some background information about the victors, I had to make some changes to the Hunger Games history line to fit The Vampire Diaries characters:**

 **11** Hunger Games Victor **Mags** of **District 4** age 76 (won at age 16)

 **38** Hunger Games Victor **Porter Millicent Tripp** of **District 5**

 **44** Hunger Games Victor **Drake** of **District 4** age 44 (won at age 17)

 **45** Hunger Games Victor **Chaff** of **District 11**

 **50** Hunger Games Victor **Haymitch Abernathy** of **District 12** age 37 (won at age 16) **  
**

 **57** Hunger Games Victor **Finn Mikelson** of **District 1** age 30 (won at age 18)

 **58** Hunger Games Victor **Marcel** **Gerard** of **District 2** age 29 (won at age 16)

 **59** Hunger Games Victor **Bay of District 4** age 30 (won at age 18)

 **60** Hunger Games Victor **Elijah Mikelson** of **District 1** age 29 (won at age 18)

 **61** Hunger Games Victor **Mason Lockwood** of **District 4** age 28 (won at age 18) **  
**

 **62** Hunger Games Victor **Enobaria of District 2** age 27 (won at age 18)

 **63** Hunger Games Victor **Gloss** of **District 1** age 23 (won at age 15)

 **64** Hunger Games Victor **Cashmere** of **District 1** age 22 (won at age 15)

 **65** Hunger Games Victor **Finnick Odair** of **District 4** age 20 (won at age 14)

 **66** Hunger Games Victor **Lorenzo St. John** of **District 2** age 21 (won at age 16)

 **67** Hunger Games Victor ****Augustus Braun**** of ** **District 1**** age 22 (won at age 18)

 **68** Hunger Games Victor **Alaric Saltzman** of **District 4** age 21 (won at age 18) **  
**

 **69** Hunger Games Victor **Johanna Mason** of **District 7** age 19 (won at age 17) **  
**

 **70** Hunger Games Victor **Ion Howard** of **District 5** age 19 (won at age 18)

 **71** Hunger Games Victor **Caroline Forbes** of **District 4** age 17 (won at age 17)

 **72 Hunger Games Victor has yet to be announced**

 **If I got any of the ages wrong, please let me know. Their current age is based on Caroline's age of the 71 hunger games.**

 **I don't know how many of you made it down here, there's a lot of information above, but if you did make it down here, Thank you! I hope the change of perspective from Finnick to Caroline and vice versa wasn't confusing, if it was I will give a heads up of who will be narrating the chapter in the beginning. For right now I will stick to Caroline and Finnick's point of views, but I will be adding characters in later. If you would rather it just be Caroline's point of view, please let me know and I will adjust. Once again, thank you so much for making it this far, I hope you enjoyed the story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

 **This took me a week and a half to write, it may be choppy. I'm really hoping it flows well, if not, please let me know.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline didn't expect the first person she would see when she came back would be Tyler Lockwood, she didn't expect to come back in the first place.

Tyler stands there and she immediately feels like crying; crying for the life she once had, crying for the people she lost, crying for losing herself, crying for Stefan, crying because Tyler Lockwood, her first love, is standing there ready to hug her. Instead of crying, she gives him a small smile and immediately embraces him. The arms that once made her feel safe and protected, now do nothing to keep the demons away from her, granted the demons are within her.

Tyler wraps an arm around her and guides her through the crowd of people yelling at her with emotions ranging from grateful to hatred; not that anyone can hate Caroline Forbes more than she hates herself.

Once they make it in the Lockwood Mansion, with Finnick and Alaric right behind them, Tyler leads her to the sitting room off to the side. Bonnie Bennett and Elizabeth Forbes sit there, looking at her with vastly different emotions. But what Caroline pays attention to is Damon Salvatore is no where to be seen, which is simultaneously devastating and relieving. Tyler squeezes her shoulder before leading Alaric and Finnick away. Caroline pays them no mind, to busy looking at the faces she thought she said her final good byes to.

Bonnie is the first to react and stands up to embrace Caroline, Caroline returns the hug immediately, grateful for her best friend.

"I missed you." Bonnie whispers into Caroline's golden waves.

Caroline squeezes back in response, to overcome with her emotions to say anything without crying. Bonnie pulls away, offering Caroline an encouraging smile before leaving the room, presumably to find the guys.

Caroline is left, standing in the Lockwood's sitting room as her mother sits there with her hands folded. Caroline smiles at her, hoping it isn't as fake as it feels, "Hi mom."

Liz Forbes smiles tightly at her daughter, and in that moment Caroline realizes her mother is treating her like a criminal. She can see it in the tight shoulders, the position of her hand near her gun, and the way her eyes are always scanning her. Caroline has seen this countless times whenever she accompanied Liz on the job. But something Caroline hasn't seen brings ice to her veins, fear. Her mother's blue eyes, ones that she inherited, are shinning with fear.

Caroline begins to feel disgust worm it's way into her soul, if her mother can't see past the things she was forced to do, will the rest of the world see her as a monster. Caroline then does what she does best, talk, "So I'm moving into Victor's Village, obviously, and was wondering if you would move in with me?"

Liz shakes her head.

"That's okay, I can still live with you, I mean I'm only 17 the Capitol can't expect me to live on my own. Plus all my stuff is there, and-" Caroline gets cut off mid-rant.

"Caroline." Liz says, sounding exasperated.

Caroline is a little taken aback, "Mom?" Caroline asks.

Liz stands, taking a few steps toward her only child, "The Capitol moved your stuff to your new home. Your an adult now, and you don't need me. I have to get to work, but I'm sure Finnick will show you to your new home." Liz reaches out, but stops herself.

Caroline feels disgusted with herself as she watches her mother walk out of the room, "It's your job isn't it? That's why you won't move in." Caroline says, effectively stopping Liz.

Liz turns around, Caroline can see her struggling to not reprimand her for acting like a child. "That's not it." She fails, and her irritations seeps through.

Caroline feels the tears well up, but she swallows them, "It's fine." Caroline says.

Liz does nothing more, she turns and leaves. Walking out on Caroline, like she has always done. The tears falls, this is the first time she has let them since she was a child and her mother picked her job over her daughter who just had her father walk out.

Finnick picks that moment to walk in, she tries to pull herself together, but fails. Finnick's green eyes take in the scene before him, she watches them flicker over her shoulder to the spot Liz sat and back to her. He walks over to her and places a hand on her shoulder, rubbing circles with his thumb, "What happened?"

Caroline pulls herself together and steps out of his reach, "It doesn't matter."

"Car-" He starts.

"Let's just get this day over with." She says.

Finnick nods, the understanding in his eyes makes her look away. He begins to go over the speech she will be giving shortly, and what she needs to act like. "Then I'll show you to your new house, where you'll have a few hours before your 'welcome home' party starts."

Caroline nods, repeating what she needs to do in her head before her day can end. "We have about 30 minutes, let's go over the note cards." Finnick suggests.

"Just as a warning, Stefan's family will be sitting in the front." Finnick says, eyes scanning her face.

Caroline nods, knowing she will have to avoid Damon's eyes, for he has always been the person to see straight though her and she can't have that without spilling everything. _The eyes are the window to the soul, and yours are wide open_ Damon use to say to her.

The thirty minutes are soon over and now Caroline is telling District 4 about how proud she is to bring home another victory. She tries to keep her attitude upbeat along the way, but she knows she appears somber.

The moment she steps aside, allowing Mayor Lockwood to take the stage, she lets her eyes scan the front row, where she find Giuseppe, Zach, Gail, Sarah and Damon Salvatore. Her eyes lock on Damon's, he's looking right at her while the rest of the Salvatore's watch the Mayor.

Caroline can't tear her eyes from his, she can't see anything. Where her soul is wide open, Damon's is firmly shut. Applause snap Caroline's attention from Damon, when she looks back, he's gone. There's no time to dwell as Finnick leads her back to the mansion.

Once the closed doors silence the crowd Finnick says, "Bonnie asked if she could come with us to tour your new house, I said yes."

Caroline numbly nods, to busy focusing on Damon Salvatore to pay attention to anything Finnick says. Finnick wraps an arm around her and whispers into her ear as they begin to leave the mansion, "Don't leave my side."

Alaric is standing on Caroline's other side, and soon they are navigating between reporter after reporter, most she recognizes are from the Capitol. Finnick is charming as he declined any questions and statements, Alaric on the other hand is stoic.

Finnick ushers her into the back of a car and then quickly follows, while Alaric takes the passengers seat. The ride is silent.

They pull up in front of Victor's Village, where they find Bonnie Bennett waiting by the gate. The car stops, and in the same fashion they are soon standing out side of the car.

"The gate is usually unlocked, but we keep it shut for a week after the new victor comes home, just as a precaution." Finnick explains as the gate swings open.

Alaric breaks off from the group, walking up to a mansion which soon swallows him up.

Caroline has been to Victor's Village once, it was her first Christmas with Tyler. Her mother worked holidays, so she spent usually spent them with Bonnie and the Salvatore brothers. But on this particular year Tyler's uncle was hosting the annual Lockwood Christmas celebration, and Tyler asked her to come. Back then Victor's Village was a place of awe, now it's lonely.

Twenty mansions are arranged on the shore of a secluded cliff with cliffs on either side. Each mansion has access to their shared private beach, and sits on one acre.

Each mansion has a beach cottage feel, with wrap around porches that lead to the beautiful view of the cove. The mansions have the victor's name on the mailbox, and Caroline's mansion is the one furthest from the gate, with no one living in the three next to hers.

Finnick names each Mansion as they walk by, the first one belongs to Mags. It is a pale yellow with sky blue shutters, a bench swinging with the gentle breeze, and a garden in the front.

"No one lives in this one," Finnick gestures to the plain, empty white house to the left of Mag's home. "And this one's mine." The house that's two over from Mags' home belongs to him, but she couldn't tell anyone lived in it, it looks like all of the other empty homes. Alaric's home is next to Finnick's, it's white with blue shutters, has lawn furniture on the front porch, and lights on. There are three empty homes before they reach Drake's home, that is under construction. Three more empty mansions until the stumble upon Bay's home, it still has it's original white paint, but the yard is sculpted with various trees and rocks, hiding it from view. They pass by five more vacant homes before walking in front of Mason Lockwood's Mansion, that reminds Caroline of everything the Lockwoods' stand for. After three more vacant homes they reach the last house on the block, the new home of Caroline Forbes.

"Home sweet home." Finnick says as he walks up to her mailbox and takes the keys out of it.

Bonnie follows him, but Caroline just stares at the house in front of her. It is gigantic and so lonely.

If it's like Mason's then she knows there are five guest rooms on the top floor, one which will be a study, and a master suite. A dinning/sitting room that leads into a kitchen lies to the left of the grand stair case, with the living room and family room on the other side of the staircase. The back of the house has window to take in the view of the cove, and french doors that lead to the back porch.

Caroline stands there, paralyzed by the enormity of what's about to happen. As a child she would love to live in a mansion, but now she just wants to go back to her familiar bedroom in her mother's house.

Bonnie stops midway to the house, while Finnick continues on, she looks over her shoulder at Caroline. Caroline snaps out of her fear and paints a smile on her face before walking up to Bonnie. The girls link arms and follow Finnick into the house, where he begins to give them the grand tour.

The furniture and layout is slightly different, but it's essentially what Caroline expected. All the walls are white, the kitchen is stocked full, her closet predictably has her clothes, the walls are bare, the house feels like a magazine. It's a roof over her head, but it's not a home.

"Your welcome home party is at 7, I'll be here by 6:30 to walk you there." Finnick says as they stand around her island.

Caroline nods as she looks out to the cove, thinking about how much Stefan would love it here.

"Care?" Bonnie asks, resting a hand on Caroline's forearm.

Caroline flinches from the contact, but it brings her out of her thoughts. She quickly wipes at her face, feeling the tears that she didn't know were falling. Bonnie looks taken aback by Caroline's reaction, but Finnick looks directly at her.

"Do you need me to stay?" He offers, sea green eyes shinning with something she recognizes well, concern.

Blond locks circle around Caroline's head as she shakes it, "No thank you."

He raises an eyebrow, not believing her but not pressing further. "The party will last for about 3 hours, there you will have your picture taken with the mayor, the other victors, your family, etc. Be ready to mingle, answer questions, and appear fine."

"Okay." Caroline breaths.

Finnick waits for a moment, giving her the chance to have him stay, but she doesn't ask. He offers her a smile before leaving.

Once the front door clicks shut Bonnie asks, "What was that?"

"Hmm." Caroline says.

Bonnie looks at the door and back at Caroline, "Finnick Odair, Panem's biggest playboy and flirt, was ready to drop everything at a moment's notice for you."

Caroline nods her head, "That's his job, he's my mentor."

Bonnie gives her a look that tells Caroline she's clearly missing something, but Caroline doesn't ask.

"So, can I be your date to your party?" Bonnie teases, a wide smile on her face.

Caroline feels the inklings of her first genuine smile in a long time, "Of course."

The girls giggle and Bonnie says, "Well let's go raid your closet, I noticed a few new's dresses."

For an hour Caroline pushes everything aside, and let's Bonnie act as if they're preparing for another homecoming dance. Caroline opens her walk in closet, and sure enough there are dresses that weren't hers before the games. She notices a note hanging off one of them and takes it:

 _Enjoy_

 _-Saffron_

Caroline smiles slightly, knowing that this is the closet Saffron will ever get to a welcome home note.

Bonnie looks over her shoulder, "Who's Saffron?"

"My stylist." Caroline answers as she puts the note in her pocket.

Bonnie nods and the girls spend the next hour trying on dresses until they both find the perfect one. Bonnie's dress is a dark purple strapless floor dress, that shows off her best features. Bonnie pairs the dress with some black stilettos.

Caroline goes for a simple blue pink and black flats, she doesn't want to stand out more than she already will.

"Who are you dressing up for?" Caroline teases.

When Bonnie blushes, Caroline gasps, "Did Bonnie Bennett just blush? Okay, now you have to tell me."

Bonnie rolls her eyes at Caroline's childish behavior, but she can't keep the smile off her face. ""Kai."

"Kai? As in Kai Parker?" Caroline asks, a little surprised.

Bonnie nods, "Yeah. It's new. Were not like exclusive or anything. But, he just gets me." Bonnie explains.

"Well your going to have to tell me more later, right now I need to shower." Caroline declares.

"Okay, but I'm going to go through this box." Bonnie says.

Caroline smiles, feeling as free as she had in months, "Go ahead and snoop." She says before making her way to her en suit.

The bathroom is bigger than her bedroom at her mom's house, with a massive soaking tub next to a big window over looking the ocean. There's a shower and toilet on the wall parallel to the door, and two sinks to the right of the door, across from the bathtub. Caroline realizes she forgot some clothes to change into, since the party isn't going to happen for a few more hours.

Caroline steps out of the bathroom and finds Bonnie sitting on the king bed looking at something, Caroline's sky blue eyes flicker to it. It's a picture of Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon hanging out over the summer. Caroline is in between Stefan and Bonnie with her arms wrapped around them, her head is thrown back in a frozen laugh. Bonnie is next to her leaning on her freind with her eyes closed as she laughs. Damon's crystal blue eyes are paused in mid roll as he looks like he's trying to be the mature one in the group, but is failing. Stefan has his arm wrapped around Caroline's waist and Damon's shoulders, looking directly at the camera with his clear forest eyes. He looks happy to be in that moment.

Caroline's heart shatters at the sight of her best friend. He looks perfect in this moment, eyes twinkling with love and happiness, sandy hair windswept, skin unblemished, and surrounded by people he loves. He will be immortalized in this photo. She will never see him again, never laugh with him again, never cry with him again, never share a inside joke with him again, never hug him again, never tell him how much she loves him nor hear the words repeated. Caroline Forbes will never get to spend a single moment with Stefan Salvatore again, and severity of this weight brings an animistic noise out of her as she sinks to the hardwood.

Bonnie jumps, realizing that Caroline is there. Her green eyes are full of tears as she takes in Caroline's form. Bonnie sets the picture down on the bed and rushes to her friends side.

Both girls sit on the floor and weep, weep for what was and weep for what will never be again.

Time seems to pass to slowly and to fast simultaneously. The girls pull away and Bonnie begins to apologize, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there."

Caroline is slightly taken aback, Bonnie should not apologize for reminiscing about the past. In fact, the Bonnie Caroline grew up would never apologize unless it was just. Now, Bonnie's walking on egg shells around Caroline, and it makes her want to scream; but she knows that Bonnie is just doing it for her sake so she takes a deep breath.

"It's not your fault. Let's just get ready, we can look through the boxes later." Caroline says.

Bonnie nods, and Caroline almost wants her to fight back and say they need to address this now, not leave it for later. It's not worth the fight, nothing seems to be any more, so Caroline smiles and grabs a bathrobe before heading back into the bathroom of her pregame dreams.

The hot water pours over her cold soul, but does nothing to melt the ice. Caroline stays in the shower long after her skin turns pink, not caring about the waste of water, to busy relishing in the stinging sensation that momentarily pushes her grief aside. Caroline would have stayed in the shower forever, but she hears Bonnie knocking on the door to let her know it's time to get ready.

Caroline sighs as goosebumps rise on her arms before she slips into the robe. Caroline make's quick work with the hairdryer, and is now applying simple makeup. It's been so long since she's done her own makeup it requires more focus and time.

Caroline opens the door, and finds Bonnie all ready to go. Bonnie smiles at her and hands her the dress, "You better hurry up, Finnick will be here any minute." She warns.

Caroline nods and steps back into the bathroom, where she puts the dress on and leaves her hair in it's natural golden waves. Caroline steps back into the bedroom to find Bonnie missing, she feels a small panic fill within her. Part of her brain is still in the arena, the place where she lost people she loved. Caroline rips her bedroom door open, ready to fight, when she hears Bonnie's voice float up the stairs. Caroline feels her erratic heart calm, and silently chastises herself for being so dumb.

It takes her a moment to pull herself together, she checks the mirror and sees a blank face staring back at her.

The walks downstairs may be a little rushed, but Caroline want's to see Bonnie with her own eyes before she can fully relax. Caroline finds Bonnie and Finnick in the kitchen, chatting over glasses of water.

Bonnie's back is to Caroline, which she's grateful for otherwise she would notice her distress, but Finnick is facing her. His stormy sea green eyes are boring into hers, showing her that he knows exactly what she just went though by the relief that flutter across her face. Caroline wants him to tell her it's okay to skip the party, and stay in, but he won't.

Bonnie strays from the conversation when she notices Finnick's attention is divided, her beautiful green eyes follow his line of sight and Caroline is able to pull herself together before Bonnie's eyes land on her. Bonnie's face breaks out into a smile, "Right on time."

Caroline notices that Bonnie doesn't talk about the conversation she was having with Finnick, and Caroline has the feeling that Bonnie was asking about how to help her. Bonnie shouldn't have to feel the responsibility of Caroline, no one should. Now's not the time to talk about it though.

Instead the three of them walk to the center of District 4, the place where the tributes are chosen and sent to slaughter each year. The conversation is light, and about nothing in particular, but enough that it takes their minds off of the task at hand until they arrive. Once there, Finnick says, "I hope you don't mind, but I need to steal Caroline for pictures."

Bonnie nods and walks off to find people to hang out with. Caroline would rather stay by Bonnie's side all night than face the false reality the Capitol has built around her; best to get it over with now she rations as Finnick lead her to the other victors with his Capitol Persona up.

Caroline smiles and exchanges pleasantries with them, taking pictures with the group as a whole and then her mentors. The first thirty minutes is spent on pictures with various important people in her district, and one with her family, her dad's hole is sorely noticed by her and only her as her mother struggles to smile at the camera.

Once pictures are done, the speeches begin, and most if not all are about how much pride Caroline brought District 4 and how grateful everyone is that their food will be guaranteed for a year. Seemingly the entire district cheers to that, and soon the party begins. There's drinks, music, dancing, and mingling, all things Caroline would have loved before she lost her soul. Now she dread everything, as she becomes a wallflower and watches everyone else enjoy the next year without the burden of the games. Every now and then people stop by to chat, but her demeanor scares them off sooner or later.

Caroline does come across an interesting scene, Bonnie Bennett, her best friends, is currently in the arms of Kai Parker, dancing to a slow song that only they can hear as everyone else dances to the current upbeat melody.

Kai Parker is almost a head taller than Bonnie, making her already petite friend looks even smaller. His head is stooped toward her, and his stubbly cheek keeps grazing against Bonnie's cheek as he whispers something dangerously close to her ear. Whatever it is Bonnie is gripping the collar of Kai's shirt as she laughs, and his hands on her hips tighten as he joins in. Caroline can't help but smile, she can't remember the last time Bonnie looked so happy, even if it was with the boy who is a social pariah.

Tyler Lockwood chooses that moment to sit next to her. Caroline looks over at him and smiles, "Hi."

He grins back, "Hey."

She sighs, it would be so easy to let him back in, to pretend everything was right and have him try to help her, but it's not right. She rests a hand on his forearm, "There's a cute girl over there staring at you." Caroline knows the girl is Andrea Labonair, a girl who she shared math with last year. The girl is beautiful; with tan skin, gorgeous long brown hair, high cheek bones, and soulful green eyes. From what Caroline remembers, Andrea is a stubborn person, but also incredibly loyal and loving to those she keeps close. Caroline knows she will be good for Tyler, and hopes he gives her a chance.

Tyler doesn't look away from her, and Caroline's heart shatters at the thought of what she's about to do. Her and Tyler were definite; she knows him through and through, maybe even better than he knows himself, and he knew her through and through before the games. The only reason they broke up was because Tyler wanted to set her free encase he didn't come back from the games. Now he doesn't know her anymore, she doesn't even know herself, and things can't be picked up where they were left off.

"Ty," she starts, staring into his brown eyes that are full of love for her, love that will lead him to do anything for her. She squeezes his forearm, and his smile falls, knowing exactly what's going through her head.

"Care, no." He says.

"I love you, and I always will. What we had was beautiful, enduring, but it cannot be anymore. There's no future for us, no matter how much we want it, I want it. We no longer work together, forcing this would be tarnishing whatever we had. Go be happy." Caroline tries her best to explain.

Tyler looks heartbroken for a moment as he recoils, but soon his walls are up and he is off. Caroline does love him with all of her heart, and it pains her to do this to him, but it's for the best.

Caroline looks for Finnick, and finds him with his hands dangerously low on a Capitol reporter as he says something in her ear with a smirk. This is what Caroline's future looks like, loveless and lonely.

Finnick slides his hands up the girls back and down her arms, where he takes her hands and leads her off to who knows where. Caroline begins to grasp what Finnick does when he's in the Capitol, or at the very least in reach of the Capitol, and it makes her disgusted. Disgusted with the Capitol, and disgusted with herself for not figuring it out sooner. For years she always thought Finnick was a playboy, a cocky, arrogant, handsome man who could never hold on to a 'relationship' for longer than a week, but now she knows he's never got to experience a real relationship due to the Capitol's power. He won at age 14, making him the youngest and one of the most famous Victors, that coupled with his good looks had him in the hearts of the Capitol before he even left the arena. Caroline sincerely hopes the Capitol didn't turn him into a slave at such a young age; 14 is to young to become what he is now.

Caroline shutters at the thought and pulls her mind away from her thoughts and to the present, where Bonnie is now walking to her. Kai is no where in sight, and much to Caroline's surprise the party has died down; most of the people left are drunk.

Bonnie sits next to Caroline, glowing with the night, and says, "Do you mind if I stay the night?"

Both girls know that Bonnie's house is closer than Victor's Village, but Caroline wants the company. "On one condition." Caroline teases.

Bonnie raises an eyebrow, and Caroline continues with a Cheshire smile on her face, "I need you to catch my up on everything that happened in my absence." Caroline doesn't specifically ask about Kai in this moment, knowing Bonnie will hightail it out of there. She will wait until they are in pajamas.

The walk back to the mansion is silent, but neither girl feels like ruining that, each lost in their own thoughts.

Bonnie borrows a pair of Caroline's pajamas, and both girls quickly change. Caroline finishes first and makes her way to her kitchen that's stocked with enough food to feed an army. After her time rationing during the games, Caroline has lost a significant amount of weight and still lives in the mindset of saving food; so she makes them a small dinner and heads back up to her room.

Bonnie is in the master bedroom with the TV on, watching whatever Capitol approved program is on. Caroline pays it no mind, she sets the food next to Bonnie and then settles down herself.

Bonnie turns the TV off before facing her and smiles, "So what exactly do you want to know?"

Bonnie does not know the trap she just walked into, as Caroline smiles innocently, "You said it wasn't a big deal with Kai."

Caroline bats her baby blue eyes innocently as Bonnie just about falls of the bed. Caroline turns from innocent to devious, "I saw you two this evening."

"It's nothing, really." Bonnie insists.

Caroline raises a perfect eyebrow, she does not believe her best friend.

Bonnie sighs in defeat, she knows it's useless, when Caroline wants something she is relentless. "It really isn't anything big. We started hanging out two months ago."

Caroline interrupts her with a gasp, "That was before I left. How could you?" Caroline pretends to be offended.

Bonnie rolls her green eyes, "It wasn't anything back then. He needed help with his math homework, and that's all it was."

"Until?" Caroline presses.

Bonnie pauses, weighing her words carefully. "Until you left." Bonnie admits.

"Hmm?" Caroline says, not sure what she means by that.

Bonnie takes a deep breath, "He was there. You know my mother left when I was two, and my dad is always busy. I mean I know he loves me, and tries his best, he really does. But it's not enough, and I was alone when you and Stefan left. Damon and I only ever spent time together because of you two, the same with Tyler and I. Of course I had Meredith and Matt, but it wasn't the same. Tyler and I tried to stay in touch, but aside from you we didn't have much in common. I did check on Damon once a day, but he was reclusive and our time spent together was just to make sure the other didn't fall apart." She pauses, and Caroline can practically see the thoughts moving through her head. "But Kai, he was there. He was always there, and still is. I know he seems a little off, but if you get to know him you'll know why. We began to spend more time together, and get to know each other. I don't feel the need to be put together around him, I know I can just lose it and he won't push me away. It's hard to explain, and still very new, but I'm happy." Bonnie finishes.

Caroline smiles, "I'm happy for you Bonnie, I really am. If he makes you happy, then be with him."

Bonnie blushes, and Caroline asks, "Have you told him that? That he makes you happy?"

"No." Bonnie says, before Caroline could say anything else Bonnie says, "What about you? Are you and Tyler getting back together?"

Caroline shakes her head.

"What? Why? I'm pretty sure you had your futures planned out to even where you would be rest once you passed." Bonnie says.

"I know, that was when Tyler came back after winning. I never planned to be the one who left." Caroline says.

Bonnie looks like she's about to say more, but she stifles a yawn first. Caroline looks at the clock and realizes what time it is, "Let me clear these off and then we can head to bed."

"Your not getting off the hook that easily." Bonnie says. Caroline suppresses a laugh, Bonnie is usually intimidating, but right now she looks about ready to pass out with heavy eyelids.

"Okay, why don't you brush your teeth while I take care of these." Caroline grabs the plates and leaves before Bonnie could argue anymore.

Aside from the master suite, everything else in the house is bathed in moonlight, and Caroline is careful to not trip on her way down. The house is haunting in the light, but she does nothing to change it as she scrubs the dishes clean before leaving them to dry. Caroline glances out her back window, looking past the porch and sand to the sea. The sea is reflecting the silver of the moon, rippling it into a beautiful current of silver resting on deep blue.

Caroline pulls herself away from the sight, and takes a leisurely pace back to the room taking in the moment of her first night back in District 4.

Caroline finds Bonnie asleep, when she enters the room. Her friend looks so peaceful that Caroline grabs a throw blanket and shuts the light off before going back downstairs, taking care to not make a noise.

Caroline settles with her back against the house as she wraps herself in the blanket to ward off the cool ocean breeze. Caroline tucks her legs under her as she stares beyond the sand to the ocean.

The muscles in Caroline's back become stiff from the position, and she mentally thinks about getting furniture before her mind is pulled to the present as she spots two figures 50 meters from the shore with boards under their arms. Based on the short hair and lack of shirts she guesses they're men.

She is sheltered from sight, thanks to the railing that moves with the wrap around porch, and can view them without fear of being discovered. These two men aren't the ordinary fishermen of District 4, they are victors, she just doesn't know which ones. They startle her when both begin sprinting to the shore. Once there the two jump into the silver water, shattering it as they paddle out. They stop, and let the silver pool around them as they wait for a wave.

Caroline can't remember seeing a wave worth it all night, until all of the sudden one makes an appearance. The men get ready, and are soon riding it to shore. Caroline watches them succeed, wait, fail, and have fun for hours. When it appears no more waves are coming the men paddle to shore and wave at each other before heading to their separate houses. In the moment she discovers the identity of the two men, one is Finnick Odair and the other is Mason Lockwood.

Mason is greeted by a girl at his back door before entering his home.

Caroline recalls meeting Erin Rainer, a girl with dark blue eyes and thick brown hair, when she first dated Tyler. Back then Erin was Mason's girlfriend, but tonight when Caroline saw her again, she was wearing a simple but elegant engagement ring. Caroline can't remember a time where victors married anyone who wasn't another victor or capitollite, and she's a little worried about what the Capitol may due to them. A slight shutter goes down her back when she recalls what President Snow reminded her, the Capitol _owns_ them.

Caroline pulls her eyes away from the empty porch of Mason's house to the stars above. Stefan always had such a fascination with everything, if his nose wasn't in a book he would be off exploring. He taught her all the constellations he knew, and although she forgot most of them she still remembers Aquarius, Hercules, and Leo.

She uses her fingers to trace them out, regretting that she can't remember the rest of them. Stefan spent countless hours with her in the Salvatore's enormous backyard, patiently showing her each and everyone.

Caroline feels tears roll down her face on their own accord as she searches the sky for Stefan.

The dark sky is chased away by the early morning oranges and purples. The sun is about to wake, and so is Bonnie. Caroline stands, ignoring the protest her bones scream from being locked in the same position all night, and drapes the blanket over a chair near the island in the kitchen before quietly closing the door behind her.

Caroline starts breakfast, so Bonnie won't be suspicious when she wakes up; she doesn't need to give her friend more reasons to worry.

The early morning light has Caroline reminiscing of a different kitchen, back when she was much shorter and innocent. Caroline being the early bird she always wakes up with the sun, and when she stayed with the Salvatores she would wake up and watch Mary prepare food for the family. Damon would be up sometimes, but usually it was just her and Mary. When Caroline was finally able to see the top of the counter Mary started teaching Caroline everything there was to know about cooking, just like she did for her sons. Caroline spent early mornings of her childhood in the kitchen with Mary Salvatore, and then Mary was taken from the world to soon. Caroline's mother kept Caroline home most nights after that, even if she was at the station, but Caroline did stay with the Salvatores a few nights until her mother deemed her old enough to stay home alone. It was during those times that Caroline would still sit in the kitchen, to afraid to touch anything. On one of these mornings Damon found her and sighed, before picking up where Mary left off. To this day, Caroline is still jealous of Damon's confidence around a kitchen.

Bonnie wanders in a few minutes later, with a serious case of bed head, but she is none the wiser of Caroline's sleeping habits, or lack there of.

Caroline laughs and Bonnie sticks her tongue out before making a pot of coffee. "We're not all morning people Caroline, some of us actually enjoy sleep."

Caroline flinches, wishing she could sleep without seeing the faces of people who deserve to be here more than her; luckily for her Bonnie was too focused on the coffee to notice, and Caroline dodges a conversation she doesn't want to have.

"If I knew you would be this grumpy I would have made the coffee first." Caroline teases.

Bonnie rolls her eye before resuming her glaring contest with the coffee pot.

The girls soon settle down, and spend hours talking about nothing in particular long after the coffee grows cold.

They are interrupted by a knock at the door, Caroline wonders out loud, "I wonder who that is?"

Bonnie shrugs, "Probably your knight with sea green eyes and bronze hair."

"Your crazy." Caroline says with a sigh.

"Coming!" She calls before heading to the door and unlocking it.

The moment Caroline's blue eyes land on Finnick Odair, she feels the need to slam the door in his face and yell at Bonnie Bennett for being a psychic. Instead she invites Finnick in and locks the door behind him.

Caroline doesn't know how Bonnie does it, she blushes with embarrassment but still looks smug as Finnick appears in the doorway behind Caroline. "I'll leave you two alone." Bonnie says before making a quick get away.

Finnick leans on the island as Caroline begins to clear the table. She has felt his eyes on her, and can't shake the bad feeling, she leaves the rest of the dishes and turns to face him, "Just tell me."

"Let's go sit down." Finnick suggests. Normally Caroline would argue that she's strong enough to handle it, but she's to tired for anything more than existing.

She follows Finnick into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Finnick surprises her and sits on the coffee table, knees on either side of hers to prevent from pushing her into the couch. Finnick's closeness is making her antsy, something he doesn't seem to notice.

He takes one deep breath before dropping the news on her, "Stefan's funeral is in four days. The victor doesn't normally attuned to funeral out of respect for the family. Many families hate the victor, for just the mere fact that the victor lives while their child is no more." Finnick leaves her no time to think about the fact that Stefan's about to be laid down on his final resting place.

"But I am family." Caroline says with a small voice.

Empathy shines in his clear sea green eyes, "I know. The Capitol won't be there, only his family and close friends will be there. Alaric and I are attending as well. If you want to go you should talk to them."

Caroline doesn't know what to do. She wants to go to Stefan's funeral, to say her last goodbye, but she's afraid of the Salvatores rejection.

Caroline is brought out of her thoughts by Finnick's hand on her knee, "It doesn't hurt to talk to them."

What he doesn't know is it does, it will hurt so much. Stefan looks so much like Giuseppe it hurts. And Damon, Damon was Stefan's hero growing up, and he still is. Damon is Caroline's last family member, both of her parents have turned their back's on her, but Damon never has. If he rejects her, if he hates her, she will shatter. Damon has always had Caroline's respect and admiration, if he leaves her too, there will be nothing left of her; she needs him to live in a world without Stefan Salvatore.

Finnick squeezes her knee before taking his hand away, she immediately misses the warmth. "Let me know." He says, before standing and leaving.

Bonnie takes a seat beside Caroline, she looks around before asking, "Where's Finnick?"

"He left." Caroline says.

Bonnie focuses on Caroline, "What happened?"

Caroline clears her head, "I'll tell you later." She says as she pulls herself together.

"You better, but first we're going shopping for this massive house!" Bonnie claims.

Caroline laughs, knowing Bonnie is only doing this to make her feel better. "Okay, but let me get ready."

Bonnie nods, "Hurry up."

Caroline showers and changes quickly. The mirror catches her attention before she leaves the bathroom; her clothes don't quite fit anymore, they hang off of her frame. Caroline didn't notice this before, she has worn Capitol clothes up until now, but now she realizes how hollow she's become.

"Care!" Bonnie shouts, effectively pulling Caroline from her depressing thoughts.

"Coming." Caroline yells back as the bathroom door shuts behind her.

The day is fun, the girls spend time moving between stores as they pick out the right paint, decorations, outdoor furniture, sheets, comforters, dishes, silverware, carpets, and some new furniture to replace the ones that came with the house. Caroline charges it to the Capitol, knowing it's well below her limit. Caroline tried to not notice the stares of the familiar faces, the ones she grew up seeing day after day, nor notice the way people gave her space. Bonnie kept the day full of light chatter, and Caroline is grateful, otherwise the body language of others would have drove her away for good. The girls stop by Bonnie's house to pick up some stuff, and thankfully her father isn't there, Caroline doesn't know what she would say to the man who watched her grow up to be a killer.

That night, as Bonnie sleeps next to her, Caroline listens to her best friends breath as she stares at the sliver of moonlight that peaks through the window. Another sleepless night for Caroline, there is no rest for monsters.

Caroline gets up with the sun again, careful not to wake Bonnie. As she cooks she tries not to think of the elegance Mary moved with, nor the confidence Damon has when in the kitchen.

Breakfast and coffee are finished before Bonnie makes an appearance, when she does there's already a plate laid out for her.

"Thank you." Bonnie says earnestly.

Caroline can't bring a smile on her face this morning, instead she says, "Stefan's funeral is in three days."

Bonnie nods, "I know."

The room becomes somber.

"I'm not suppose to go." Caroline says.

Bonnie's green eyes widen in surprise, "What? Why?"

"Victor's don't attend their district partner's funeral to give the family space." Caroline explains.

"But you are family." Bonnie argues.

"Finnick told me to talk to the Slavatores before going, to make sure it's okay." Caroline says, looking anywhere but at Bonnie, she doesn't want her to know how broken she is at the moment.

"Then we'll go today." Bonnie says.

Caroline shakes her head, "I called them this morning, and left a voicemail saying I would drop by tomorrow. I didn't want to surprise them."

Caroline can't remember a time where she couldn't just show up whenever she wanted, well at lease she can't remember a time before now.

"Do you want me to come?" Bonnie asks.

"Please." Caroline sounds desperate, but she knows Bonnie won't judge her.

"Okay." Bonnie says.

That day they don't leave the village, instead they walk along the shore in companionable silence.

Tonight, Caroline fights sleep for hours before her exhaustion wins. The nightmares come as expected, tonight she dreams of Stefan's death, but instead of Crosby killing Stefan it's her.

 **A/N I'm sorry for the long wait, I just wanted to put so much in this. I've been writing this chapter since I finished the last chapter, so it might be a little choppy. I hope it's not as boring to you guys as it is to me, the next chapter will have a bit more excitement, it's also in Finnick's POV! This was only read over once because it's late and I'm tired, so please let me know if you notice any mistakes. Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **For those of you who read my other stories, you probably know that I'm very busy, so I can't promise the next chapter will be up sooner than this one, but I can promise it will be up before the years ends. Until next time!**

Loveklaroline- Thank you so much for your wonderful review! I really want to capture the grief of coming back with one less person, not only for Caroline and the others, but for the District as a whole. I love Enzo, and really enjoy reading stories about him as well as writing him! He won't make another appearance until the victory tour, but unfortunately it will be brief. Please let me know when you begin to hate what I write, I don't want to disappoint. I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Until next time!

Mama's Stories - I hope this doesn't disappoint, _A Drop in the Ocean_ was one of my favorites to write and I want to exceed those expectations. If there's anything you want to see please let me know. I really love your review, because that's what I'm trying to capture with this story, the aftermath of the games when only one comes home. Thank you so much for reading this story and the one before, and thank you for taking the time to review, it really does mean the world to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Finnick doesn't remember the exact moment it happened, but sometime between his return from his victory tour and now, he has spent most of his nights surfing with Mason Lockwood.

Tonight is no different, both of them meet in the middle of their houses, ready to take their minds off of their demons. Finnick feels his body brace for the run and cold water when a blood curdling scream stops them. Both men freeze with tension only a select few can understand; too many memories are connected with screams, too many deaths. Everyone has saw what the victors went through, heard the screams that plague the games, but only 71 feel the screams that echo off their souls.

The second scream sends both men into action, dropping their boards as they sprint to the source; Finnick slowly begins to realize it's Caroline's house they are running to. He picks up the pace, preparing for the worst, and overcomes Mason.

Finnick reaches the back door first, and breaks it down after realizing it's locked, he's halfway up the staircase when Mason finally reaches the house.

Finnick knows the layout like the back of his hand, he lives in an identical house on the other side of the cove, and finds Caroline's room with only his feet guiding him in the pale moonlight.

He flings the door open, the moonlight that peaks through the cracks in the curtains is his only source of light as he watches Caroline attack Bonnie with the intent to kill; he pauses momentarily, but Mason's voice shocks him back into action.

Finnick tries to restrain Caroline without hurting her, but it's futile, she's not here in this moment. He has no choice but to use his size to his advantage and throw her off to get to Bonnie. She lands on the ground with a thud as he pulls Bonnie away. The noise of her body hitting the ground makes his blood run cold.

Mason is at Caroline's side in an instant and restrains her as she thrashes around. Finnick can tell it hurts, as he drags Bonnie away from the scene. Finnick soon has his back slumped to the wall as he takes in the scene, his heart is pounding as he holds Bonnie, but it's not from the exertion.

"Go." Mason shouts.

Finnick wants to argue, but he knows it's for the best. He sends one last look over his shoulder, and finds Caroline slumped into Mason as her eyes focus on Bonnie. The last he sees of her are the tears that form in her eyes, a lone one makes a path down her cheek, the door begins to shut, which prevents him from seeing the tear fall. He pauses, thinking about what just happened, then the click of the door sends his body into action.

Finnick doesn't mentally pay attention as he guides Bonnie downstairs and into the kitchen, not letting go until she's settled at the island. Finnick goes through the motion of grabbing the first aide kit from the cabinet below the sink, and then slowly begins to treat the few scrapes and bruises littered around Bonnie's body from Caroline's attack.

Bonnie's hand encircling his wrist, as he wipes some blood from her face, brings him back to reality.

"Finnick," Her voice is shaky, and he realizes that she's probably never seen him without his Capitol Persona. And right now, Finnick is anything but calm, cool, and collected.

Finnick sighs as he leans away from her, "It's probably best if I take you home."

Bonnie shakes her head, "No, she wasn't herself, she won't do it agai-"

Finnick cuts her off, "She will." He bites out and Bonnie flinches.

He tones it down, "She won't want to, she will try her best not to, but she will lose control. When she sleeps her demons, the ones she's fighting against, fighting with everything she has, will surface and torment her. Next time we might not be around to help." He doesn't mention that she's killed before, the whole district has observed that.

Bonnie's eyes are wide with realization, "I can't leave her alone." her voice is weak, and from what little he has gathered, Bonnie is not weak.

"She won't be." Finnick assures.

He can see the question and understanding in her eyes, but she does not voice them, instead, "Can I at least say good bye?"

Finnick deflates before shaking his head fractionally, "She's not in the right mind. You can come back tomorrow, she will be fine by then."

Bonnie's inner strength has seemed to return, "I'm staying until I can see her." He's surprised by her, he would expect some to run after a loved one tried to kill them, but Bonnie Bennett not a quitter.

"It's going to be a while, why don't you get cleaned up. I'll check on her." Finnick says.

He doesn't wait for her answer before leaving, he takes the steps two at a time, eager to see if there's anything he can do.

Finnick looks through the door frame, every nerve itching to be there as he sees golden locks over the edge of the bed while Mason talks to Caroline. Mason's green eyes flicker from Caroline to Finnick, accompanied by a brief nod before returning back to Caroline. Finnick grabs some blankets before going back, knowing Bonnie's in for a long night if she plans on staying to see Caroline.

Bonnie settles on the couch, and Finnick sits on the edge of the seat that's perpendicular. They sit in silence for a moment, straining to hear what's going on upstairs.

Finnick is the first to rip through the tension, "Don't give up on her."

"I won't." Bonnie says, full of determination.

Finnick doesn't want her heading in blind, so he gives her the truth, "She's not going to get better, she's not going to be the same, she will forever be the way she is now. Time won't take away her pain, it will only build a tolerance to it and she will only recede further. Time will help her get better at controlling her emotions, she will build herself into this person she's not, but underneath it all, she will be who she is now.

Bonnie shakes her head side to side, "That may be other victors," Finnick doesn't react to the low dig, "but Caroline is strong, she will overcome this."

Finnick sighs, he doesn't argue further, knowing the girl in front of him is stubborn. "I'll fix the door, why don't you try to get some rest."

Finnick doesn't bother to wait for Bonnie's response; he walks out the door and heads to his house to grab some tools and put the surfboards away. On his way back he stops by Mason's house to inform Erin of what's going on. Erin seems weary, but she understands, better than most; Mason has had night terrors around her and almost succeeded in killing her once, if Tyler didn't stay that night, Finnick doesn't know what Mason would be today.

Finnick makes his way to Caroline's back door, he says a silent thank you when he finds Bonnie curled up on the couch sleeping. He doesn't have it in him to fight with the girl right now.

Finnick takes his time putting the door back together, needing to take his mind off of Caroline. The door takes 45 minutes to be functional, and Finnick manages to take away any sign of his violent entry, it looks as good as new.

It's one in the morning, but Finnick is awake as ever as he sits at Caroline's island, listening to the noises of the night.

Mason makes his way down, his brown hair disheveled, and green eyes haunted from the past Caroline drudged up.

Finnick perks up, looking at Mason intently, waiting for something, anything.

Mason leans his back against the island, looking out over the sea as Finnick looks at him intently. "She wants to die." Mason states.

Finnick expected that answer, but he stills feels his heart stop at the thought, Finnick swallows his emotion down, "That's to be expected, she did just try to kill her best freind."

There is a pause as Mason's eyes fixate on the horizon, before saying, "It took awhile to get it out of her, but she was dreaming about the games." Mason looks at Finnick before continuing, "She killed Stefan in her dream." It's no secret, Stefan was, and still is, one of the most important people in Caroline's life.

"What do we do now?" Finnick asks.

Mason sighs, "There's nothing we can do." He pauses before asking, "Is Bonnie gone?"

He shakes his head, "No, she insisted on staying until she got to see Caroline. She's currently sleeping on the couch." Finnick explains.

"Okay, I'm going home, can you handle this?" Mason asks.

'No' Finnick thinks, but there's not much Mason can do if he stays, "Yeah."

Mason nods and pats Finnick on the back before leaving.

Finnick's used to sleepless nights and it passes by quickly. He waits until the morning rays make their presence before going to Caroline, wanting to give her a warning before she faces Bonnie.

Much to his chagrin, he finds Caroline sitting on the edge of her freshly made bed facing the window with her golden locks over her shoulder as she brushes it.

"Caroline." His voice barley above a breath, but she jumps nonetheless.

She looks over her shoulder with wide blue eyes, that are filled with tears that have yet to fall. He was going to get mad at her for being awake, but instead he sighs as he steps through the frame, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Caroline gulps before nodding, her unusual quietness has him on edge. He sits next to her, "Why are you awake?"

She looks away, unable to meet his eyes, but he stares at her, waiting. "I can't sleep without seeing them."

Finnick nods, "When's the last time you got a full nights sleep."

"The train." Her answer is soft.

Anger floods his veins, she hasn't been sleeping for the past three nights, and no one has notice, he hasn't noticed. "You need to sleep." He failed to keep the bite out of his tone.

"I can't." She chokes out. She is sobbing silently, trying, but failing, to hold the tears in.

He doesn't know what to do, before she was so emotionless and now she has too much emotion. "Sunshine." He whispers, the nickname only throws her into further despair. He places his hand on her back, to offer some form of comfort, and she falls into his chest, sobbing.

Finnick freezes, physical affection or comfort isn't something he likes, associating it with the Capitol; Caroline doesn't seem to notice though, as she clenches fistfuls of his shirt. Finnick slowly wraps his arms around her and tucks her head under his chin, trying his best to hold together the girl who is falling apart. He doesn't say 'it's going to be okay', because he won't lie to her.

She stops crying, he suspects it's because she's all out of tears, but she doesn't pull away. Normally he would extract himself from contact as soon as possible, but he doesn't want to let her go, briefly reflecting on a time when Alaric said she was a hugger. Finnick sights, knowing this will have to be said, "Bonnie's down stairs."

He feels her whole body tense, and he slowly pulls himself away, wanting to look at her face so he knows what she's thinking. Caroline unclenches her fists, letting his shirt go, and retracts into herself. Finnick holds onto her elbows, wanting to bring her out of her shell, "She wants to make sure your okay."

Caroline says nothing, what can she say to make this better. "All you have to do is see her, and then I can take her home." Finnick says.

Caroline's eyes widen in panic, Finnick squeezes her elbows, "What's wrong?"

She doesn't say anything. "I don't want to hurt her." Caroline deflects.

"You will hurt her more by pushing her away, at the very least say your goodbyes." Finnick explains.

Caroline nods and pulls her arms away, "Is she awake?"

"I don't know." He answers.

He knows she wants to use that as an excuse to not see her, not that he blames her. To his surprise thought, Caroline says, "Let's go see."

Finnick follows her downstairs, having no idea what to prepare for.

Bonnie is awake, sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. Her eyes light up when she sees Caroline, and she stands up, leaving the coffee on the table.

"I'm sorry." Caroline's apology is meek, but full of so much remorse.

Bonnie opens her arms for a hug, but Caroline steps back, bumping into Finnick in the process. Finnick steadies her before letting her go and taking a step back, wanting to give the girls a semblance of privacy, but not wanting to leave Caroline alone.

Caroline swallows, tensing before saying, "I think you should go."

Bonnie's eyes flicker to Finnick's, silently accusing him of this, but Caroline pulls her back. "I need some space to work through my demons. I don't want to hurt you again." Caroline says.

Bonnie nods in understanding, "Okay, do you still want me to come with you to visit Damon?"

Finnick is full of confusion as his head snaps to Caroline, her back is to him, but he focuses on the back of her head and an invisible shiver runs down her back.

"I think I will go alone." Caroline says.

Finnick doesn't pay attention to the girls as they exchange a few more words before Bonnie grabs her stuff and leaves. He stands there, trying to figure out what could happen if Caroline visits the family whose child left with her, but then came back in a box.

Caroline folds the blankets and leaves to wash them, her lack of presence brings him back. He's suppose to be taking care of her, not getting lost in thought.

Finnick sits are her kitchen table, staring out at the sea, when Caroline sits across from him. "You can go, you don't need to babysit me." she says.

Finnick looks at her, about ready to argue, but she changes the subject, "Why don't you go for a swim?" she gestures to his wet suit.

Finnick realizes he never got changed, still ready to surf in the cold waters. "I don't swim in this, it's more for surfing at night." is the only thing he can think to say.

"Why do you do it?" She asks.

"I can't sleep for long periods of time, most victors I've come across can't. Mason has the same trouble, and one night I stumbled across his nightly outings." He pauses to collect his thoughts, eyes focused on the sea, "It's an adrenaline rush like no other. The sea is one of the most powerful forces on Earth, easily taking and giving life in a moment. There's something about being close to death, that fills a man up with so much life."

His sea green eyes flicker to her profile, she is looking at the sea with a wistful smile adorning her face; it's small, but he takes it as a victory.

Finnick hesitates, knowing this could backfire and turn one of his peaceful pleasures into a work, but he goes through with his thought anyway, "Do you want to try it?"

Caroline's golden locks free themselves of her braid, one she must have done when he wasn't paying attention, as she shakes her head side to side. "I have to get ready."

Caroline stands, about to leave, when Finnick grabs her wrist, "Do you want me to come?" He doesn't want to intrude, he also doesn't want her to get hurt.

"I will be fine." She says, pulling her arm free.

Finnick notices she doesn't give him a 'yes' or 'no', so he stands after hearing the water turn on. He makes his way home, takes a quick shower, and puts on a nice pair of jeans, closed toed shoes, and a button up. He's back at Caroline's before she's even out of the shower.

Finnick decides to make Caroline a quick breakfast, realizing she hasn't eaten and neither has he.

He is eating at her table while reading the newspaper he picked up from his house when she comes back.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asks. He notices some of her attitude has returned, as she juts a hip out and crosses her arms.

Finnick looks up from his paper, "Eating." He states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

It ruffles her even more and she snorts, "No, why are you still here? And dressed like that?" She gestures to his attire.

"I didn't realize I had to run my clothes by you, I've been dressing myself just fine before you came along." He retorts, enjoying Caroline's change in mood.

"Ugh" Caroline complains. "You are irritating."

"I've been told I'm charming." Finnick's response is immediate.

He watches as she closes her eyes, takes a few deep breaths, and then opens her baby blues, which happen to be staring daggers at him.

"You didn't say no." He points out, paper all but forgotten at this point.

"I didn't say yes." Caroline retorts, sitting across from him. She picks at the plate he set out in front of her, not really eating.

"Eat." He instructs. Caroline must still see him as an authority figure, as she starts eating without an eye roll or argument.

Once she's done, she says, "No."

"Too late, I'm already to go." Finnick stands, taking the plates and placing them in the sink.

Caroline doesn't argue, and for a moment he thinks he's won, but one look at her shows that she's to busy thinking about what's about to happen.

Finnick walks over to her, "Hey, nothing bad's going to happen."

Tears leak out, one by one, "They could say no. Damon could hate me, kill me if he wanted, he's more than capable."

Finnick remembers reading about Damon after Stefan became his responsibility. Damon could have won the games if Alaric didn't take the top spot from him, he had the physical and mental capabilities; Damon is a top notch fighter, and unlike his brother, he isn't known for remorse or forgiveness.

"You won't know if you don't try." Finnick says.

Caroline nods as she slowly stands..

"Let's go." Finnick's voice is soft and light as he guides her out of her house.

Finnick easily slips into his Capitol persona the moment they leave Victor's Village, walking with a grace of a predator and a sly smile full of promises the Capitol is paid to keep. Caroline on the other hand, is acting like a robot with wide blue eyes and a lowered head.

People's heads turn when the two victors make their way through town, Finnick is immune to this after years of dealing with it, but Caroline is really struggling with it, she's not used to being the center of attention, and when people talked about her before the games it was about what a good girl the head peacekeeper's daughter was. The hidden glances, the whispers, and the space everyone gives makes Caroline want to scream, instead she digs her nails into her palm.

Finnick notices Caroline's distress, but he can't do anything about it with everyone looking, it will just add to the drama that comes with being a victor. He picks up the pace, silently promising to take the long way home.

The walk was full of silence. Finnick breathes a sigh of relief when they walk to the part of town where the Salvatores live.

Walking up to the estate, Finnick feels out of place, he didn't grow up rich and had to fight for everything he had. The estate is on many acres, with multiple buildings, and private access to a beach.

Caroline buzzes in and says she has an appointment, constantly fidgeting with her fingers. Finnick is picking up on her nervous energy, he reaches out and steadies her hands, "Deep breath." Finnick says with his signature smirk.

Caroline nods as she looks through him, waiting for the gates to open.

Finnick lets go of Caroline's hands and hangs back a little, she is capable of doing this by herself, he's here for support.

A butler answers the door and leads them into a seating room with refreshments. Caroline sits on the edge of the couch, crossing one knee over the other and linking her hands over the top knee, her back is straight, and hair draped over one shoulder. She is the picture of a perfect lady, not like the ones that live in the Capitol but one from the past. Finnick fills the seat next to her, leaning back and getting comfortable, still acting the part he has had for six years.

Giuseppe and Zach Salvatore walk in after a few minutes, both men are very stoic. Finnick discovers that Stefan's hair, skin tone, and eyes are his father's fault.

Caroline leaps up, while Finnick takes a more leisurely pace.

"Finnick Odair." Finnick says, holding out a hand.

Zach smiles as he takes the offered hand, "Everyone in Panem knows your name."

"You brought pride to District 4." Giuseppe adds.

Caroline stays back as the guys exchange pleasantries, fiddling with the bracelet she's wearing. Her blue eyes are darting around the room, Finnick knows she's looking for Damon.

Giuseppe turns to Caroline, his lips are pressed firmly together and Caroline begins to squirm. Finnick realizes the woman he has come to known reverts to a little girl in front of Giuseppe.

Zach is more welcoming, he offers Caroline a small smile and gives her a brief, awkward hug; the pain of losing his nephew is incomprehensible.

"What brings you here?" Zach asks as they pull away, offering a seat in the same motion.

Caroline returns to her earlier position, with a rigid back, and Finnick takes the seat next to her. Zach sits across from them, but Giuseppe remains standing, giving Caroline a disproving look.

Caroline briefly glances at Finnick before returning her attention to Zach, "I want to say goodbye, Stefan's going to be laid in his final resting pla-" Caroline pauses, she struggles to breath for a moment before continuing, "Is it okay if I come to Stefan's funeral?"

Zach looks taken aback, whatever he was thinking this call would be, wasn't this. Zach's blue eyes briefly connect with Giuseppe, who gives him a small nod. Zach turns back to Caroline and gives her the warmest smile he can, given the situation, "Of course, your family."

Finnick watches as the world lifts off of her shoulders in that moment, a small smile of peace makes it's way across her face and her blue eyes fill with a few tears of happiness. If he knew this is what would have come of this interaction, he would have dragged her hear the moment they stepped foot in the Capitol.

"Thank you." Her voice is light, and her body sinks forward as she breaths for the first time since Stefan's last breath.

Finnick looks toward Giuseppe as Caroline focuses on Zach. The man who lost his son is looking at Caroline with a mixture of love and resentment. Giuseppe sighs, "Zach."

Zach looks at his brother before saying, "Finnick, let me show you the boat."

Caroline's eyes fill with panic as her head turns to him, she doesn't want him to go, that much is clear, but he doesn't have a reason not to. Finnick offers a smile before following Zach.

Zach waits until they're outside, with the door shut, before confessing, "Damon actually took the boat."

Finnick drops the act and lets his concern show in his eyes, "Why?"

"He is unlike Stefan, he doesn't forgive or forget." Zach sighs, "He loves Caroline, he truly does, but right now he hates her. There's this storm raging in him, and I don't know who he will be when it settles."

Finnick nods before closing his walls and starting to be his usual charming self. Zach doesn't seem to mind the change of topic, and easily slips into it as well.

Caroline walks out a few minutes later, looking shaken up, Finnick offers her a smile before turning back to Zach, "Thank you for having us, we should get going."

Zach nods, "Anytime." He then looks at Caroline, "I mean it Caroline."

Caroline nods, but she's not in the moment. Finnick nods at Zach before leading Caroline back into the house, once their out of sight he lets her take the lead since she knows the way out.

Finnick stays true to his internal word, and takes the long way back. He wants to ask her about her conversation with Giuseppe, but doesn't know how to go about it. He finds in ironic how he has always been in control, but then this girl comes into his life and turns it upside down.

"Thank you for coming." Caroline says at her door.

Finnick senses she wants her space, "Try and get some sleep."

She doesn't acknowledge him, just offers the smallest smile before closing her door. Finnick walks back to his house, enjoying the twilight air. He walks into his house and heads upstairs to his closet, where he finds Stefan's shirt wrapped around a journal. Finnick takes his dress shirt and shoes off before sitting on the edge of his bed.

He carefully unwraps the shirt, briefly thinking about his letter that's hidden between his mattress and box spring. He gently rips the five remaining letters out, and carefully folds them into thirds. He then walks out of his room into the barren hall, where he makes his way to his sparse office. Once there he takes out five envelopes and places the letters in each, careful not to harm the letters.

He changes into dark colors and fills a backpack with the precious cargo. He pulls his baseball cap down, covering his face as he rushes past people to the Bennett household. Finnick finds the house empty, much to his surprise, making his job easier. He slips into the house, and finds Bonnie's room without to much difficulty. Once in there he places the envelope on a pillow, knowing she will see it before going to bed.

The Salvatore Estate is his next stop. Finnick realizes how lucky he is to sneak in undetected, he also overhears that Alaric and Damon went out earlier for drinks, making his next stop easy. Giuseppe's bedroom was easier to find than Damon's, it's enormous and with a gigantic bed in the middle and a desk off to one side. Finnick places the letter on his desk, and leaves before anyone could stumble across him. Finding Damon's room is harder, each bedroom looks like the one before, and all lack personal belongings.

It takes Finnick twenty minutes to discover that Damon lives in the boarding house, that's on the edge of the estate, when he overhears a few servants gush about him.

Once there, Finnick finds Damon's room relatively easy. He places Stefan's journal in the middle of the bed, with the letter tucked into the book, he then folds Stefan's shirt and places it under the book for Damon to find. He hopes that this helps Damon with what he's going through, he knows from personal experience that losing a loved one is one of the hardest things to endure on this planet.

Finnick leaves the Salvatore estate as quickly as he can without being discovered, the place is full of family, but everyone is so isolated from one another.

Getting into Alaric's house was the easiest, most of the Victors leave their door unlocked, no longer afraid of anything after the games. Finnick places the letter on Alaric's bedside table, underneath a glass of water, knowing Alaric will return home drunk.

He tries a different approach with Caroline, he knocks on her front door. It's well past midnight, but he knows she hasn't been sleeping. Finnick begins to get worried when there's no answer, so he slips around back and opens the door, knowing where she keeps her spare key because she's an open book.

Finnick runs up to her room, and finds her asleep, much to his surprise. But she's murmuring and tangled in the sheets, meaning this is anything but restful. He can't make out what she says, but her body freezes and she looks at him with bleary eyes, "Please don't leave."

He doesn't know if she's lucid enough to realize it's him, so Finnick says, "Caroline-."

"Please don't leave me." Her voice is small as she begs.

Finnick enters the room and sits on the ground, next to her bed. She gets as close as she can without falling off, she reaches out a hand and rests it on his shoulder. She's out like a light moments later, but Finnick waits until her breathing deepens before getting up. He places her hand by her side and puts her letter on the pillow beside her.

"Good night Caroline." He whispers before leaving, hoping she doesn't wake in a panic.

Finnick skips out on surfing tonight, and by the looks of it, so has Mason. He walks barefoot back to his house, hoping tomorrow will be better than today.

Finnick strips down to his boxers before going to bed. Finnick reaches under his mattress, feeling around for the paper before bringing it up. He gently unfolds Stefan's letter, wondering why he wrote one to him.

 _Dear Finnick,_

 _Don't blame yourself. We all saw what happened after Annie, I don't know your history with her, but you weren't responsible for her death, and your not responsible for mine. My death was no one's fault but my own; I volunteered. My death was a choice, it was the only choice I could make to save my sister. I die with no regrets.  
_

 _I also wanted to thank you. You fought for Caroline when no one else did, she didn't even fight for herself; you gave her the best shot she had. She means the world to me, and I will fight until my dying breath to make sure she gets out alive. I'm going to ask you a huge favor, please look out for her. Caroline's stubborn and insecure, she will say she won't need it, she will push you away, but it's all a cry for help. I know I don't need to ask this, I can see how much you care for her, but it will get hard when she pushes you away. She cares, too much in most situations, it's one of her biggest flaws as well as perfections. Let her care for you, it will help her as much as it will help you.  
_

 _Thank you for everything, Finnick._

 _Stefan Salvatore._

 **A/N I feel as if this was very choppy, I hope it's not though. Please let me know what you think.**

 **I know Caroline is very depressed right now, and boring, but give her time, she will become more interesting, especially when the 72nd Hunger Games rolls around.**

 **I find Finnick hard to write, I'm trying to show his caring side as well as what he shows the world. Please let me how I can improve.**

 **It's late, I have a huge test tomorrow, so this may be riddled with mistakes. Please let me know if there are any, and I will go back and fix them.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Until next time!**

Mama's Stories: Thank you for taking the time to read my story, and review! I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter answers your questions, if you have any more please let me know! I'm trying to draw some parallels between _The Vampire Diaries_ and _The Hunger Games_ , with Caroline's relationship with her mother. On the show, after Caroline became a vampire, Liz initially rejected her, that's why Liz is being harsh in this story. I hope I can build their relationship up to what it was on the show. Bonnie will not be living with Caroline, I'm trying to create and show the rift between them. Bonnie cannot understand Caroline right now, she didn't experience what Caroline did. They will grow apart, and that's all I'm saying for now :) I hope you enjoyed!

Loveklaroline: Thank you for your kind review :) I hope I didn't go overboard with Finnick and his feelings for Caroline in this, I just think he would feel responsible and would want to help. Bonnie is a great freind, on the show she died like 5 times to save them, and in this (she won't die) she will show some of the same qualities: loyalty, selflessness, kindness, strength. Caroline and her mother will have a rocky relationship, just like on the show, but I hope to make them as close as they were on the show. Damon is avoiding Caroline like the plague, but he will be forced to see her at Stefan's funeral (I can't wait for you to read that). Petite means small in English, usually associated with a person's frame. I must sound ignorant, but I did not know it was French. Thank you so much for your support, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I plan on having the next chapter up sooner than this one, but I make no promises. Enjoy the rest of your year!. Until next time!


End file.
